Romance?
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Roses are red and violets are blue, yeah whatever. Deidara just broke up with his Danna, problem? Sasori might have an issue with Deidara's new boyfriend. rated M for language and possible future chapters
1. Prolog

Deidara silently stalked out of sight behind the red head that was his partner. The blond's smirk was evil yet cute at the same time. Finally he pounced from behind hugging the man and making him give out a shrill noise of shock. "Good morning, my Danna!" he sang. Sasori glared at the man who was now hugging him more comfortably from the side.

"How many time's do I have to tell you, brat." he pushed off the blond. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" he shouted. Deidara released, looking at the red head, not with sadness or anger, but with what appeared to be some form of joy.

"Oh but I love you Danna." he smiled "And I know you love me too." he stood up, fiddling with his golden hair as he went.

Sasori eyed him suspiciously to make sure he wouldn't pull anything else. " and what would make you say that?" he started walking again but this time he was prepared to take out his poison should he be jumped again.

Deidara took his arm in his. "Because you haven't murdered me." he flashed a smile to him. Which made Sasori feel... weird.

"Let's add a yet to that. I've come close several time's the only reason you're still here is because someone stopped me or I had enough self control at the time to just ignore you." the red head twitched as he recoiled his arm from the others grasp.

Deidara frowned "You can deny it all you want." he stuck out his tongue. "But you should be careful, silly excuses may make it seem like you're compensating for something." he giggled then skipped away before Sasori caught up with the sentence.

"DEI- DA- RA~! " he shouted and ran after him. And there's a new kid coming in tomorrow, they better sure as hell not be as annoying as this dead bastard! Sasori complained to himself.


	2. The breakup?

Deidara trudged down the stairs yawning and covering his mouth then rubbing the sleep from his left eye. His fleeing from Sasori yesterday had made him very tired, so tired that he didn't even bother to change out of his night cloths this morning. Now he was in a over-sized black t-shirt which was like XXL and he wore baggy sweatpants. Loose clothing always felt best when going to bed. he walked down the hallway of the Akatsuki lair stringing his fingers through his long un-ponytailed hair.

He took a right into the kitchen yawning and stretch above his head at the doorway. "Hello Beautiful..." said a seductively husky voice. It made Deidara freeze in mid- stretch. He scanned the room, arms still above his head, until they befell a stranger sitting at the table.

He let down his arms slowly reaching to his side thinking that the stranger was an intruder. 'SHIT! I forgot my bag!' he screamed internally. 'This is what I get for not dressing properly in the morning, Karma hates me!' he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then turned all focus back to the one sitting at the table.

Their eye's were trailing over Deidara's body, examining every part of him. Deidara felt violated, that's when their stare returned to his face once more. "Man, I'd really like to fuck you up." they smiled mischievously. Deidara froze in shock, his shoulder's slumped which made some of his over-sized T-shirt fall down his arm.

_A few hours later!_

Deidara shyly opened the door to the library. He peeped his head in to see that Sasori was sitting in his usual chair reading a book... as usual. But this time was not as usual instead of running up and hugging the red head, this blond was going to do something he thought he'd never have to do. He unsurely took the first step. That's when someone pushed him from behind, shoving him into the library. "Just get it the fuck over with..." they whispered so only he could hear the other. Deidara nodded and walked toward the red head.

He positioned himself right in front of the older man, not making eye contact but still trying to look as firm as possible. "Da..." The blond bit down on his tongue, hard. "Sasori, un?" The red head had already put down his book not letting the blond leave his sight. He obviously didn't trust the man and wasn't expecting a direct approach. "I need to tell you something and I know that it's going to be hard for you to take, un." The blonde kept his eye's on the floor twiddling his fingers.

"1. If you're trying the cute and innocent approach it's not going to work and 2. what did you break?" The scorpion glared at the bomber with expectation.

"No no no! I didn't break anything and it's not about that, un..." he pushed his fingers together.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Well spit out what you want so I can go back to reading." he sighed annoyed, resting his head on his left hand.

" Well it's about you and me, un..." Deidara started making a brief glance toward the red haired man.

"Go on..."

"You see..." Deidara sighed seeing that this wasn't going anywhere. "I don't think it's going to work out between the two of us..." he waved his fingers between the two of them.

"... WHAT?" Sasori was genuinely confused.

"I know that you feel bad now, but I think it's for the best, un. You know... We could still be friends!" Deidara offered.

"no seriously Deidara. What are you talking about." Sasori demanded.

"I'm breaking up with you." the man squeaked.

"pardon?" Sasori questioned.

"I'm" Deidara pointed to himself. "breaking" he pounded his fists together. "up" he pointed up "with" he rolled his hands "you" he pointed to Sasori.

Silence filled the room. "Deidara..."

"Yes Da... I mean, Sasori?"

"How can you do that?" Sasori demanded. "We weren't going out to begin with!" He shouted to clarify what he meant.

"I'm sorry Sasori... but... there's ... someone else, un..." Deidara's head slumped down.

"Someone else? What? Wait... who?" Sasori actually had an interest in this.

Deidara's head shot up, it was a bright red color. "I'm going, un." he then scurried out of the library in half a heartbeat. Slamming the door behind him. Leaving Sasori feeling, confused, befuddled and ... angry...? He had no idea where the anger had come from but it was there. It was probably because Deidara thought they were a couple again.

"So why is senpai being all weird?" Asked another obnoxious voice that Sasori loathed. He spun around to see that Tobi was indeed standing before him.

"He's got a new boyfriend..." That made something twang in Sasori's anger once more. He tried to ignore it but it was bothersome.

"But I thought that you were his boyfriend?..." Tobi asked. Another twang to Sasori's anger. "Wait does this mean that Deidara-senpai is looking for a new boyfriend?" Tobi asked excitedly.

This made Sasori glare at the orange masked man. "No idiot, _he_ broke up with _me_, not the other way around. Which means he's found someone else to torcher." he humphed and crossed his arms.

"oh..." The charcoaled haired man sighed sadly. "Wait so, you and senpai _were_ going out?" Tobi gasped as he turned his "shocked" masked face to the other man in the room.

"No wait.. WHAT?" Sasori could feel himself turn red as he recalled what he had said. "I... I..." He tried to explain.

"I'm telling Zetsu-san!" then the man ran out of the room yelling out the name of the split personalitied plant man.

What was I saying? Sasori demanded of himself.

_A/N: NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT LOOKS LIKE SASODEI, it's really meant to be Hidadei. So yeah I thought there must be more and my first try at indeedy which will hopefully be in future chapters. So be happy be merry be a reader! please and thank you^^ I do not own these character's I own the writing :D but sadly most of them seem ooc right now DX Sasori will have to be like that because he's magical! Hidan's okay, Tobi's annoying... Diedara will hopefully get more manlier if not I will discontinue *or take it down* and start over on Hidadei._


	3. You ruined the moment!

Deidara sighed as he looked obliviously into his bowl of cereal. It had been a week since he'd talk to Sasori about having a boyfriend. He felt awful just dumping it on him then leaving him with it. Sure he'd seen the red-head around the base but he never had the guts to make eye contact let alone have a decent conversation. 'Maybe I should go talk to him?' he thought as he finally picked up his spoon and began to poke at his cereal. 'But what if he get's mad at me?' he countered. 'You'll have to go on a mission sooner or later, and more than likely he'll be with you.' he commanded himself. He let out another sigh of depression.

"And why are you so spaced out?" said a seductive smooth voice from behind. A pale are found it's way wrapping around the blonds neck. Deidara looked up to see a pair of gleaming purple eyes looking down on him. The silver hair of the middle-aged man was properly combed back and had a certain shine to it in the morning light.

"huh?" he said snapping out of his thoughts and to the other male who was obviously looking for attention.

Hidan took the seat at the end of the table, which had another bowl of cereal sitting there, and stared at the blond as if he gave out the stupidest answer in the world. "Dude, look at you're fucking cereal." he pointed to Deidara's bowl

Deidara looked down to see that his cereal had unleashed itself out of the bowl and onto the table. "Oh Shit!" he jumped up to see that none had gotten on his pants. "I'll go get something to clean this up, un." he said apologeticly. But before he could take another step Hidan blocked his way.

"Nah it's fine," he assured the younger male. "We'll clean it up later." He smiled. "But for now let's have some breakfeast." he sat the blond down at the table then sat himself at the other cereal bowl which happened to be Kakuzu's and he'd said that he'd be back but obviously Hidan wouldn't give a care about that.

As the two ate Deidara began to wake up and notice that Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt... or his cloak. It made him blush but seeing as Hidan wasn't too shy about it, it started making him feel awkward. "You really are shameless aren't you, un?" Deidara huffed and crossed his arms clearly done with his food.

"What my eating?" the purple eyed inquired after swallowing, true that was atrocious too but Deidara couldn't believe that Hidan could flaunter around topless all day.

"No the fact that you don't wear a shirt, smart one." Deidara replied annoyingly rolling his eyes at the man.

Hidan looked down at himself as if he never noticed the fact. Then slyly smirked to the blond. "What does it get you all turned on?" he cooed out seductivly. Deidara blushed but didn't say anything. "Or might it be that you're jealous of other guys get to see me half naked?" his grin widened then he leaned his head onto his elbow. Deidara's blush deepened but not out of embarrassment, this time out of rage.

"I just don't see the point of you doing such a idiotic thing. I mean you're going to catch a cold or some other form of disease, un!" the bomber exclaimed thinking it wouldn't be that difficult considering how the man's religion worked.

"1. Dude, I'm fucking immortal! 2. Awwww look at you being so pissed and worried for me." he sang out sarcastically.

"Shut up, un." Deidara protested. Crossing his arms and slouching into his chair.

"Well, it's not like you wear anything fucking better. A girly-ass crop top with ... whatever that stuff is hanging over your belly. At least I look like a fucking man!" Hidan examined Deidara's cloths closely but couldn't figure it out either way.

"It's called fish netting smart ass! And my shirt does NOT look like a girls, it's called mobility for you're information!" Deidara protested giving a hmph! of disapproval.

"What the fuck ever, You still have enough of that fish netting stuff to catch a bunch of fish." Hidan pestered.

"At least I could catch the fish, instead of scaring them off." Deidara used this in like terms of people.

"Well they'll at least recognize me as a fucking dude." Hidan glared taking up this challenge.

"At least I cant bring in more than just male fish." Deidara smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hidan demanded. Deidara gave him a look that could only be described as "Keep going!". "Fine... well I wont have to deal with the female's whining so there!" Hidan boasted pridefully.

Deidara found that semi-offensive for he had had a girlfriend in the past and he was friends with Konan. "Well at least I'd be willing to sit down and talk with them unlike some jerks." Deidara glared and stood from his seat.

Hidan looked confused about it and stood up as well. Deidara gave him a despising look then grabbed his bowl and took it to the kitchen, Hidan followed. "Hey!" he called, finally realizing something was up. Deidara turned from the bowl that was already well clean.

"What?" he demanded in a much more harsh tone than he intended. It made Hidan flinch. "I'm sorry, what did you want?"

"Well what you said..." Hidan started.

"yes, un?" Deidara slurred thinking that Hidan might be trying to care for once.

"Yeah well I don't fucking get it! One minute you're happy the next you're a walking fucking death trap! WHAT DID I SAY?" He demanded.

Deidara sighed, Hidan was a dense one that was for sure. "It's not what you said, asshole, It's what I said... think about it." then Deidara walked back into the dinning room.

Hidan took a while but eventually came running beside the blond stopping in front of him. "You want to talk? What do you call what we were just fucking doing?" he gestured to the table.

Deidara sighed again giving a face palm this time. "That's called joking, Hidan." he said in a very serious tone. "I want to sit down and have a serious talk. I just broke up so it's kinda weird." he exhaled.

Hidan gave an awkward grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." he sat where the blond had once been then pulled out a chair for the other. "What do you want to talk about?"

Deidara sat rather shocked that Hidan would be so willing. Now that he was allowed to have a serious conversation, he had no idea what to do. He hadn't planned it he just thought it would happen. "I don't really know actually." he smiled weakly.

Hidan gave him a blank stare. "Should I call again later?" he smiled.

"Don't forget to leave you're name and number." Deidara gave a wink back. Now they were left in a quiet dinning room left with nothing to do for the rest of the day.

"Did you know your hair smells of girl shampoo?" Hidan asked randomly. Deidara flinched back seeing that his hair was brought to the Jashinist's nose.

"I would've liked to have not known that fact for the time being, un!" he snatched back the golden lock.

"Ooh touchy touchy. Hmmm it smells kinda like vanilla and... mint?" Hidan questioned.

"Oh shut the hell up! It's none of you're concern what shampoo I use." Deidara stuck out his tongue.

"Oh but it does, especially with our newly found relationship." Hidan leaned in closer and got to the blonds ear. "My little Deidei!" he whispered then tackled the younger male to the floor pushing the chair out of the way.

Hidan now had all of Deidara pinned to the ground so that he couldn't get up. Deidara blushed madly but that didn't stop the silver haired male. "H- Hida-kun..." he stumbled out, feeling the blood rush to more than just his face.

Hidan lean in closer, forcing their chests to brush against one another. "Don't worry, I can be gentle when I want to." he whispered maliciously in the blonds ear, then taking a nibble out of it.

That's when they heard the door open. A tall, well built, expressionless red- head entered upon their little scene. He wasn't expressionless for long it soon turned to shock. Deidara's face was redder than a tomato, ' Why? Why out of all people did it have to be Sasori that opened the door on them?' He screamed internaly.

_A/N: -GASP!- SASORI! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HIDADEI MOMENT? and I was almost there to T.T oh wells maybe next time :D let's hope and pray ^^ -goes off and prays- okay so I *unfortunately* don't own Naruto D: wish I did but I don't DX! So please keep reading don't send me any flares or flames or whatever those things are called when you just start hatting on my work for no reason THAT'S JUST MEAN! So yeah rant done I will try to upload swiftly . but who knows with school. :P_


	4. CLAIMED! take that Sasori!

Deidara quickly shoved Hidan off him, no matter how much his lower half rejected the idea. Deidara quickly made it to his feet and bolted his back upright stiffly as if he had been caught in a lude act, well he had been. Hidan was the first to speak. "Well if it isn't the red- haired asshole himself?" He smiled as he got up on his own.

Deidara shot him a glare along with Sasori. "Hidan! Don't be like that!" he commanded. Hidan shrugged and Deidara let it go. The blond sighed and looked to the red head. "Da- Sasori." he nodded with what seemed to be either longing or sadness. "This is Hidan, he's my boyfriend." Deidara gave a light blush.

But apparently the puppet didn't find it as cute as the bomber did for he glared a death storm to the Jashinist. "We've met..." he said flatly, not letting his eyes leave Hidan.

"That's good!" Deidara smiled and brought his fingers together. "Then we wont have to go through long introductions." his smile weakened as he saw Sasori's glare towards Hidand and Hidan's con smile to Sasori. "Sooooo~" he tried to lighten the mood.

"I never said that I was on good terms with him." Sasori's glare flashed to Deidara then back to Hidan. Deidara flinched back seeing the danger of the situation they were in.

A comforting arm wrapped itself around his neck. "Now that's just unkind." Hidan cheered out not letting seriousness leave his voice. "Dei-chan didn't do anything wrong." He smiled down at Deidara, which in turn earned him a smile from the blond. "So why don't you go fuck yourself and make your stupid ass puppets somewhere else." Hidan shooed the red head.

The puppet of a man's glare deepened but Deidara was the first to speak. "Hida-kun!" He shouted ripping the other males arm off his shoulder. "Don't act that way in front of Danna!" just as the words escaped the blonds mouth he covered it as if to take it back. Hidan's face turned menacing and twisted with disgust.

"How many fucking times do I have to fucking tell you not to use that Jashin damned name?" He exploded. Deidara whimpered knowing that he had done something wrong. Sasori watched in shock and what felt to him like anger. "It's annoying and _I'm _supposed to be your boyfriend now not him." he pointed to the red head who was silently observing. "It's just not right when you give some other guy a better nickname than mine." Hidan pouted.

Deidara hugged the taller silver haired man. "Hida-ku~n I'm sorry. It's a force of habit!" Deidara whined. Sasori felt another twang of anger, he hadn't felt this for a while instead it was a different feeling he got. But now he didn't know which was worse.

Hidan hugged the bomber back. "It's impossible to stay mad at my Deidei." he smiled enjoying the embrace he saw Sasori off to the side looking a bit depressed and lonely, he took this as a victory. So he removed one hand from Deidara's back and showed the classical middle finger to the red head puppet.

Unfortunately Deidara caught him in the act. "Hidan!" he instantly released his hold on his boyfriend. Hidan tried to keep the hug going but with the single hold he had with one arm Deidara broke free with ease.

"What I do it to Kakuzu and everyone else in the group! Hell I did it to leader!" Hidan complained! Deidara looked on him scoldingly.

"You didn't do it to me." Deidara scowled.

Hidan frowned. "That's because you're my fucking boyfriend!" he growled.

"So you can show everyone else the sign that say's 'Fuck you', but you can't do that to your own boyfriend?" Deidara put his hands on his hips to make it look more effective.

"Yes... I mean no ... I mean..." Hidan stopped. "Why are you being so Jashin damn protective of this guy? You dumped him for me remember?" Hidan pointed at Sasori. Then paused and thought. Deidara had a light blush scattered across his face. Sasori as well listened attentively to this. Hidan looked at Deidara then to Sasori then to Deidara again.

"... I get it now..." he glared at the red head. " You still have fucking lingering feelings for this guy don't you?" Hidan looked to Deidara who's blush had turned at least 7 shades darker to match Sasori's hair. "Well I'll give everybody a fucking news flash then." Hidan grabbed Deidara by the waist and dragged him close to himself, forcing their lower halves to collide but not in a harmful way. He used his other, free hand to force Deidara's face to meet his.

Their mouths crashed into one another, Hidan taking full control since he was the only one in the room that knew what was really going on. He force his tongue into Deidara's mouth exploring the caverns that were his cheeks. Deidara's tongue on the other hand was completely out of it just siting there not doing anything it didn't know what to do it was taken by surprise like the rest of him. Hidan danced around Deidara's mouth a little while longer then finally came out for air. Trailing out a string of saliva on his tongue. That's when Deidara snapped back to what had just happened.

Hidan brought Deidara closer which just made their pelvis's come closer. Deidara was madly blushing obviously something was going on. But Hidan turned his head to smirk in triumph at the red head. "I'm his boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it that will change that fact." He sang wrapping a second arm around Deidara this one going much lower than the first, making Deidara shift a bit.

That's when Kakuzu opened the door. He looked at the scene, which didn't seem to be the prettiest. A murderess looking Sasori... A hard on Deidara... and a happy looking Hidan... the last one meant nothing ever good would come from this. Kakuzu looked past the scene to find his cereal bowl so he could leave and get the heck out of here. It was there, only... empty... "HI~DAN~!" He gruffly yelled glaring at the only one that would dare steal his cereal.

"Pardon me Mr. Old fart fucker, but me and Dei-chan here have some business to take care of in the bedroom." He smiled wickedly at Sasori then gave a fake crocodile smile to Kakuzu. "See ya!" And with that he ran out of the room dragging Deidara along with him.

"Fucking asshole!" Kakuzu yelled after him. Then turned to Sasori who was slowly turning from great ball of rage to expressionless puppet once more. "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically as he grabbed his "would be" bowl as if it were contaminated.

"I come in here to get a cup of coffee and I find Hidan and Deidara on the floor just about to fuck. And what do they do when they leave? Go fuck! Seriously what's wrong with kids these day's?" Sasori complained.

Kakuzu poured out two cups of coffee. "Well Hidan's Hidan, so can't help him. Now what I want to know is why you are so worked up over their relationship?" Kakuzu handed him a cup.

Sasori turned a light pink. He really didn't know why he was so upset. If Deidara was with anyone else he guessed it would've been fine but Hidan is just a Fucker so why him. He's just so... AHHHH! Kakuzu gave a smirk and took a sip of coffee.

_A/N: OMJ BEDROOM SCENE NEXT XD can't wait but must for it it 12 am and I am tired :P and I got school *cough* lousy *cough* good for nothing *cough cough* hmm am I getting sick? . lol okay so I actually don't know what's going on with my magical Sasori yet we'll see where it goes but HIDADEI WILL PREVAIL! yay fangirldome :D I do not own Naruto nor the characters of it I do own my writing though... I don't think I own spell check though either so I'll go debate on that now I'm tired so bed rant end. READ ON MY FRIENDS! :D lol I did this one in kitty ears and a uke button on XD_


	5. Deidara's punishment

Deidara trailed after his silver haired lover only to be half dragged up the stairs. They took a sudden left and went into the room at the very end of the upstairs hallway. The Jashinest locked the door behind him making sure no interruptions would be caused by outsiders. Deidara examined the room it still wasn't fully unpacked but then again he didn't have that much stuff. There was a bed against the far wall, a bookshelf to his right and a dresser to his left. The symbol of Jashin was painted on the floor and Deidara wasn't about to ask from what it was painted.

While Hidan did something that Deidara paid no attention to he himself decided to sit on the bed it was pushed against the wall so it limited space. He bounced on it for a while, then was pulled by his left wrist into an embrace by the Jashinest. "Now Dei, " the elder male blew in his ear which made him turn red. "I think you need a reminder of who you belong to." He let one hand travel up the blonds shirt while the other traveled south.

Deidara turned himself to find his shirtless boyfriend was only in his boxers. 'So that's what he was doing' he thought to himself. Since there was practically nothing for Deidara to do he went to nipping and teasing at the soft skin around the collar. Hidan moaned with pleasure as the blond brought his hand mouths, that he usually kept closed, into the equation.

Now Hidan had finally gotten off Deidara's pants and his shirt and was slowly inching off his boxers. He found this soon to be boring even if it was tormenting his uke to no end, so he brought the younger man into a warm passionate kiss. The tongues danced for dominance which Hidan refused to lose. Hidan won but just when the two had to come out for air. As a sense of revenge Hidan ripped of the blonds boxers and his own as well.

Deidara blushed as he eyed the other mans full body, paying close attention to his downstairs. Hidan smirked seeing his boyfriends shy expression. "You like?" he questioned as he nodded to the blond also taking in his appearance. Deidara gave a shy nod which boosted Hidan's confidence to an all new max.

Hidan practically dragged the blond over to the bed pinning him to the loosely fitting sheets. He leaned in making sure their lengths met one another forcing a gasp out of the bomber. "So are you going to be a good little DeiDei or do I need to get rough?" Hidan pestered in the younger males ear then gave Deidara's ear a light nibble. He could tell that the blond was annoyed at his teasing but knew that he enjoyed it.

Deidara leaned into the upper male and started to nip at the silver-hair's neck again, biting down hard enough so it didn't bleed but enough for the Jashinist's masochism to be satisfied. His hand mouth's licked and nipped they're way down Hidan's back, giving an especially tight squeeze when passing over the man's ass.

Hidan began kissing his way down the blonds body, digging his tongue into his bellybutton which made him giggle and grab the sheets simultaneously. The silveret slowly went further down tickling at the edges of the blonds erected man-hood.

"H- Hida- kun~" the blond whined. But Hidan wasn't done yet his uke had to know his punishments for disobeying his seme. Hidan smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth and slowly began to suck and dance his tongue around it. The bomber let out a gasp at the sudden blow job that his boyfriend decided to do. Hidan nipped and bite down causing Deidara to let out small squeals of pain mixed with joy. He came inside of Hidans mouth but the silveret quickly swallowed and was back at it. Thus making the blond hard on again.

"Don't think you're going to get out of it that easy." The Jashinist purred as he released his mouth from the younger males penis. He swiftly moved into a kneeling position and flipped over the blond. A malicious smile crept across his face when he saw the look of horror as his Dei-chan realized what he planned to do. "a punishment is a punishment." he chuckled and thrust himself into the bomber.

Deidara inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in the pain. If this is what he got for just saying Da- Sasori's old name then he was terrified of what might happen should he do anything else that his seme would deem unacceptable.

Hidan slowly began pulling out then thrusting in again. It soon became a rhythm and no more than a few seconds afterwords he nailed the prostate making Deidara's eye's pop open and glaze over with pleasure.

The Jashinist let out a small laugh, "its not all bad" he smirked as he hit the sweet spot again.

After about 3 more thrusts Deidara came again and Hidan did soon after inside the blond. Pulling out of him and then toppling onto him, forcing him to lie on the bed. The bomber looked up to him a look of both concern and glee across his face.

"Do you know who your boyfriend is now?" The silveret demanded. Panting out his words but still holding his forcefulness.

"mnm-hmm" Deidara nodded giving a small smile. He craned his head and kissed Hidan lightly on the lips and then drifted off into sleep.

_A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is soooooo late but... it's my first indeedy . yeah so I think it turned out okay for a first but I wanted it out today 'cause guess what? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D I just gave myself the best birthday present ever^^ okay so hoped you liked it and hoping it wasn't a let down because I really tried really hard on this . I don't anything... except the typing... yeah I'm proud of that ^^ Thank you! I wuv you all!_


	6. Waking up

Deidara snuck out of his boyfriends room fully clothed and washed. Thank the higher being that everyone got their own private bathroom! He gave a final smile to the silveret who was soundly sleeping and snoring on the bed. Not even the earth ending could wake that man. The blond slipped out the door and into the hallway trying to do his hair simultaneously.

"Senpai~" Sang out a loud and obnoxious voice from the stair case that Deidara had just passed. Oh dear god, NO, Please NO! he cried inwardly. But before his plea could be answered two arms wrapped themselves around him and brought him into a hug. "Deidara senpai!" Squealed the lollipoped masked man behind him.

"Tobi what the hell do you want, un?" Deidara demanded in a gruff voice finally deciding to give up on his hair. Then he started working on prying himself loose from the grip that was Tobi.

"What were you doing in Hidan's room just now?" he asked innocently. Deidara froze, the only people who really knew about his and Hidan's relationship was Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Ummm... I was just, uhh..." The bomber looked down red faced. Tobi brought his head onto Deidara's shoulder, seeming to have his interest peeked.

"They're best buddies now so I don't see why you're grappling him like that." Said a cold voice from behind the dou. Tobi turned enough to let Deidara see that it was Sasori, with Kakuzu close behind.

"Deidara is my senpai, Sasori-san." giggled the lollipop headed idiot. Sasori cocked his head as if to ask if that were an excuse. "I love him soo~ much!" Tobi brought the blond closer to himself, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

Obviously Sasori could see Deidara turning blue, but this time he didn't find it as amusing, in fact this time it gave him a sickening feeling. "Well anyways me and that have a mission to attend to so I'm not going to let you suffocate it just yet." The puppeteer said as evenly and as coldly as he could.

Kakuzu caught the sliver of concern in his voice though. He gave out a small smile and then separated the two before them. Dragging Tobi downstairs with him. "C'mon Tobi I don't think you've had breakfast yet." he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"But it's almost lunch time!" The childlike man whined.

Deidara turned to the red head. "Ummm thank you Sasori-san." The blond said a bit shyly, not wishing to upset the man er puppet.

"Don't bother, if Tobi ever found out then he'd never shut up about it." Sasori retorted as he walked to his room, the bomber trailing after him. Actually the real reason he broke it up was because he didn't like the way Tobi was hugging Deidara, 'AHHH look at me! I'm getting jealous just as if I were his boyfriend!' Sasori mentally slapped himself for that innard comment.

The bomber grabbed Sasori's sleeve. Making the elder male to stop and turn his head. "Look I'm sorry if I upset you but, umm... we're going on a mission so I think that we should still be able to work together, un..." Deidara's ice blue eyes drifted off.

Sasori's face turned red at the sight of the whimpering blond. He shook his head a few times to try and make it go away.'FUCK!" he screamed to himself. He knew he had to say something otherwise Deidara would continue to act like this for the rest of the day.

"Sasori-san are you okay? you're face is red... " The younger male had looked up, now staring straight into Sasori's eyes.

The scorpion shoved the clay bomber off of him. "I'm fine just need to be alone for a while..." He scurried to his door face flushed. Deidara sat there like an idiot trying to think of what he did wrong. Then Sasori turned his head to him. "You didn't do anything wrong... Everything's fine..." he gave a genuine smile and entered his room.

Deidara was left dumbfounded, blushing like a schoolgirl who had just found out that a guy liked her. "What... was... that?" he whispered to himself. Then he remembered that Sasori had said something about a mission. He would figure it out later right now he had to get ready.

Hidan awoke to Kakuzu dumping cold water on him. "WHAT IN THE FUCKING NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted as he jumped up from his bed.

"Put some pants on." Kakuzu grunted as he threw a pair of pants at the silverets face.

"Well what if I don't wanna?" He stuck his tongue out at the old rag doll.

Kakuzu turned to him with his hand on his hips. "Be glad that you're not decapitated." he growled. Hidan glared at him but put his pants on anyways. "Anyways we've been assigned a mission. " he tossed the clipboard to Hidan. "Please tell me you can read." He sighed, as he saw Hidan's look of confusion.

"I can fucking read, I just don't know what the hell we're supposed to be doing." he hissed at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu began his explanation, but somewhere in the middle Deidara popped in. "Hida-kun." he chirped then saw Kakuzu and ducked his head. "Am I interrupting, un?" he asked in a more serious voice.

"Why yes, yes you are." Kakuzu said flatly. Hidan glared at him but invited the blond to come sit by him with a pleasant face.

"Mission briefing?" The bomber asked. Kakuzu nodded and finished the overview.

"Anyways we're leaving tomorrow so say bye bye to your boyfriend." And with that Kakuzu left the room.

"So~... "Deidara started. looking over to Hidan. Who in turn looked to him.

"So?" Hidan questioned.

"Well it's afternoon so do you wanna... I don't know do something?" The younger male asked.

"Like fuck?" Hidan gave a wide grin and Deidara punched his arm. "What?"

"That's not funny, if your gonna say things like what you said this morning then you better have the feelings to back it up." The blond huffed crossing his arms and turning from the Jashinist.

"Well then... Do you want to go walk around in the woods?" He suggested. Deidara flipped around a huge eager smile across his face. "I'll take that as a ' HELL YEAH!' " Hidan grinned and stood, slicking his hair back.


	7. A walk in the woods

The couple walked through the densely wooded forest hand in hand. Deidara a step ahead because he already knew the grounds fairly well. The sun was barely visible only peeking through small holes of the canvas above. Only the average birds and insect noises could be heard around the two, well that and Hidan's footsteps which crunched on something in every step. "Silence is not your forte is it?" The blond rolled his eyes at his partner as he climbed up on a tree root.

"I've never had to worry about a fucking sneak attack so I never worried about being silent." Hidan shrugged as he hopped up on the root with his shorter companion.

Deidara put his hands on his hips and his face turned into a scowl. "And you call yourself a ninja?" he huffed. "Honestly, how the hell did you get into the Akatsuki as you are?" Deidara shook his head.

Hidan merely gave another shrug. "I'm immortal, i can fight, i can use jutsu and I can live after the old fucking rag doll uses his beserky thing." he smiled. Then leaned in a little so he and the blond were face to face. "Anymore questions?"

Deidara gave another roll of the eyes, then gave a smile. "I suppose not for now, except..." he gave Hidan a light kiss on the nose and then quickly proceeded to jump off the tall root they were standing on. "can you catch me?"

Hidan stood there for a moment then accessed that his boyfriend was playing games with him. His face frowned "Oh that's fucking not fair." he persisted then jumped off and saw petite blond running off into the woods. He quickly pursued with a hint of excitement gleaming in his violet eyes, maybe the afternoon wouldn't be as boring as he originally thought.

The silveret ran and followed the blond left right up down and even ran into several decoys. After about an hour of their game of chase Hidan had finally found the original resting next to a tree. How did he know it was the original, he didn't he just decided that it would be, if it wasn't then someones head was going to be decapitated. Hidan moved as quietly as he could to get behind the tree. No movement. He slowly slid around the tree and pounced upon his prey. Another decoy. "DAMMIT!" the jashinist shouted.

He sat down next to it glaring at it as if it would tell him were Deidara was. Then he thought. Maybe. He quickly looked up and sure enough there was the blond. No doubt it was him, he looked exhausted. Hidan looked forward once again. 'I got you this time you little viper.' he smirked. "I guess I better go check somewhere else, dammit all." he swore convincingly and walked off behind the tree and held his back to it.

A few moments later a thump was heard along with heavy breathing. "Sure are persistent aren't you." chuckled a voice from the other side of the tree.

Hidan quickly turned to the other side and pinned the other to the ground. There underneath him lie a completely bewildered Deidara, utterly out of breath and eyes wider than saucers. Hidan smirked. "It's not nice to just leave someone standing there like that." He huffed just realizing that he himself was out of breath as well. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

He brought his lips close to the younger males. "I think I deserve a little payback." he whispered and closed the distance between the two of them. The silveret danced his tongue on the rim of the the others mouth. The blond gladly obliged and teasingly tickled the uppers tongue with his own. As they pulled away for air a low chuckle escaped Hidan's lips. "You're a piece of work I'll give you that." he smirked and returned to the heated kiss.

The jashinist's hands released their restraints on the blonds wrists and slowly began to wander over the others body. They began sneaking up Deidara's shirt looking for more than just kissing. That's when something shoved the silveret away. Breaking all contact with the bomber at all points. He only gave a look of confusion towards the angry looking blond who had both hands put out in front of him as to ward off the Jashin worshiper.

"Don't you give me that look." Deidara glared at the man who still sat there utterly confused. "I do believe we came here with the agreement of NO FUCKING!" he raised his voice in emphasize on the last two words.

Hidan shrugged and smiled seeing that Deidara was extremely serious. "Sorry guess the mood got the better of me." He chuckled. Aw the determination of the blond never ceased to amaze him, and it always made him look so cute.

Deidara crossed his arms and turned from Hidan. Only grunting. 'Oh boy the silent game is it?' Hidan thought with a tad of annoyance. He crawled up behind his blond and snatched him into his lap. A struggle but still no communication. "Come on Deidei," Hidan purred placing his head on the blonds shoulder. Still nothing. "Let me hear your adorable voice." Hidan whispered into the bomber's ear and at it's edge.

That got the vocals Hidan was searching for. "HIDA-KUN!" Deidara shouted his face flushed with red. Okay a little loud but it was something. Another struggle from the blond which Hidan would never let him win.

"I'm right next to you no need to fucking shout." the silveret sighed annoyed holding his captive with one arm and covering his ear with the other. Deidara finally grew weary of his useless struggling and sat quietly once more in Hidans lap with a pout face. "Oh please not this again." Hidan gruffed,f he was getting rather impatient with his boyfriend.

Deidara turned his head to look the silveret in the eye. Then he sighed. "Whatever..." he relaxed and fell back into the elder male. Hidan kept himself stable and looked down at the now dozing off Deidara.

"Changes his mood and then falls asleep on me. Fucking fantastic." Hidan sang. Then looked down at the defenselessness in the sleeping bomber's posture. He gave a small smile then flopped backwards and closed his eyes. Two naps in one day, not bad. The silveret was soon lulled to sleep by the noises of the woods surrounding the couple sending him into a wonderful dreamland of praising Jashin-sama all day long.

_A/N:: Took me forever =-= but it's up, sorry it's more from Hidan's view but he was more the victim in this case and Deidara would've been to complicated to deal with right now :/ Yes! I have disappointed, no buttsecks but it was meant to be more fluffy than that! DX you'll get that later... i think...-,- anywho I hoped you liked it. I've finally got spring break so hopefully I'll get more up, but who knows. And without further ado. Naruto. Something I do not own ( I WANT'S IT) but I do NOT own^^ kk reviews make me happeh! :D*just putting that out there*_

_PS. sorry the past two chapters have had NOTHING in them but I promise the next chapter FINALLY gets you somewhere ^^ THANKIES FOR READING!  
_


End file.
